I'll wait for you
by Kellie
Summary: A Kel, Neal, Cleon love triangle. A little fluffy, a little sad. R/R! Chapter 6 is up! This is the end! ::sniffles:: THE END!
1. I'll wait for you

Hi alls! Well, this is my first fan fic! I'll write a sequel if you like it. I'm new at this so please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: No characters belong to me

Amanda, this is for you....

Kel sat back into the warm water, letting it sooth her sore muscles. She let her thoughts drift and of course drifted straight to Neal.  
"No" she thought. "I can't let myself think about him. It's not like I don't already have enough to worry about."  
Studies had been particularly hard lately. It seemed all her instructors wanted to get in as much work as possible before midwinter break and the midwinter squires ball. This midwinter, the squires would have a ball in which there would be many ladies invited. Kel was nervous about the ball. No one had asked her to go. Honestly she didn't expect anyone to, although she wished with all her heart that Neal would.  
"Its bad enough Neal has yet another crush. Now I can't even relax without thinking of him."  
Neal had been proclaiming his love for some court lady he had seen in the palace gardens. Every time she was mentioned, Kel's heart ached so much she would change the subject quickly else her heart might burst.  
Kel rose from her bath feeling refreshed though thoroughly depressed. "I have to stop doing this to myself."

Neal approached Kel's door and knocked hard.  
"Kel? You ready?"  
"I'm ready." Kel said coming out of the door, brushing his arm as she turned to lock the door  
Neal felt a slight tingle, almost a burning sensation when Kel's arm brushed his. "Whoa, what was that?" Neal thought.  
Pushing the thought aside nervously, he began to walk briskly down the hall. Kel, trotting to keep up, asked, "What's the rush, Neal? We aren't late or anything." "I know. But, you know I like to be early......." His voice trailed off.

Kel's heart was still racing from when she touched Neal. "Damn it," she thought. "I can't be in love with him! It would ruin all that we have." She looked up at Neal. Seeing his strong arms that she just wanted to envelop herself in was enough to make her heart flutter and her whole body heat up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I saw her again today." Neal told everyone over super. Everyone groaned loudly. "Yes, she is as beautiful as a winter's rose." Kel remained quite, her heart pounding harder than usual. She didn't even notice Cleon looking at her with a concerned stare. She just kept her face Yamani smooth.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Kel heard a knock at the door. Expecting to see Neal she was surprised when she opened the door to find Cleon standing there. "Hi" he said timidly. "Well at least you aren't calling me those ridiculous names," she said chuckling. Cleon's solemn expression didn't change. After a pause, Kel questioned "Is something wrong?"  
"Can we talk?" he asked.  
"Sure, come on in."  
Kel crossed the room and sat on her bed. Cleon came in and shut the door behind him. "Hey Cleon, what are you doing? You know I can't close the door with you in here!"  
"You like him don't you?"  
Kel paled. Quickly she put on her Yamani face. "Cleon, open the door!"  
"Shit, I knew it!" Cleon said his face suddenly painful.  
Kel put her head in her hands. Cleon came over and sat next to her. A long time passed and neither said a word. Finally, Kel broke the silence.  
"How did you know? Was I that obvious?"  
Cleon sighed and pondered this for a while. "Little things, like when you seem like you're in pain every time he takes a blow in the practice courts. You change the subject whenever he mentions a new crush. And, sometimes I see you looking at him…. you know…. really looking. The same way I look at you."  
Suddenly Cleon turned a lovely shade of crimson. He stood up and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving Kel, Yamani face forgotten replaced with shock.


	2. I'll wait for you part 2

Wow! I was really overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got! To answer a question, they are squires… I guess. Anyways, I wanted to get the next one out quickly so I didn't write too terribly much. Hey, it's just the way I write. (More like how I type, which is by the way incredibly slow.)

Disclaimer- no characters belong to me… yada yada. PLEASE R/R!! I'll write more soon! Love you all!

Kel didn't feel up to study group, but she really needed to talk to Cleon. She walked into the library and saw Cleon sitting at a further end of the table. "Good. At least we can get some privacy." She thought. However, Neal wasn't sitting to far away.  
Just then, Neal looked up and saw her. He smiled the smile that always made her melt inside. He waved her over to an empty chair next to him. "Gee, I sure would love to sit there." The seat was inviting, especially with Neal's arm placed casually around the back of the chair. Regretfully she gave him a look that told him that seat would remain empty tonight.  
She walked over to sit next to Cleon. As she sat herself down, Cleon looked up, startled. He recovered quickly and said, "Hello my dewdrop. These past moments have been like going without water for days." Everyone chuckled, all except for Neal. Kel rolled her eyes and smiled. Everyone started working again. Kel's face suddenly became serious. "Can we talk?" she asked, a bit of pleading in her voice. Cleon gave her an unreadable look. He glanced at Neal who was looking at them with a questioning stare. "Ok, but lets go somewhere more…private." They both rose from the table.

Neal had been watching Kel since she went to sit with Cleon. When they both rose from the table he became even more curious as to what was going on between them. He had a hunch that Cleon really liked Kel. "Is Kel starting to feel the same way?" he thought. Then a bigger question arose in his head. "Am I…….jealous?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kel and Cleon found a small table a little ways away from the group. "You sounded just like me when I wanted to talk to you." Cleon said. Kel took a deep breath. "Cleon, I really like you and I know you would make me really happy…"  
"But…" Cleon interrupted.  
Kel sighed and looked down at her hands and said, "I want to make sure there isn't anything……. there… with Neal. But, sometimes I think that he's so stupid not to realize… and then I think I'll be waiting forever…"  
Cleon nodded. "I understand Dewdrop." He put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him again. "I'll wait for you, because I know, in the end, you'll come back to me."  
Kel paused. "I'm sorry Cleon; I just love him to much." Cleon didn't say anything. He simply got up and walked back to the study group. Kel followed him and went to sit by Neal.


	3. I'll wait for you part 3

Thanks for all the reviews! I swear that I live on these things! Sorry but this is all I have so far so I'll write more soon! Well, it's getting fluffier.

Disclaimer- No characters belong to me, just the plot. This is still the library scene.

(This is what Neal is thinking when Kel comes back to sit with him after talking with Cleon)

Neal had watched as Cleon lifted Kel's chin. Half expecting Cleon to kiss her, he breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. He saw Kel say something to Cleon. Cleon got up and walked back to the table looking as if he had just lost a war. "Perhaps there's still a chance." Neal thought. Many eyebrows were raised in curiosity as Kel and Cleon came back to the table. Kel even came to sit next to Neal. However no one seemed to have the guts to question what had happened. "I guess I'll just have to get it out of her later." He looked at Kel. He suddenly realized just how beautiful she really was. She could definitely outshine most of the court ladies. Kel became aware of Neal looking at her. Her muscles tensed ever so slightly but her face was still calm. "I guess that's a good sign," Neal thought. Kel stood up, bringing everyone's attention to her. "I'm going to head on up to bed guys. OK?"  
"Sure thing Kel," Neal said. "Goodnight."  
"Night Kel."  
"See you tomorrow."  
Kel looked at Cleon. He smiled, "Goodnight my rose. Sweet dreams for I know mine will be of you." Kel chuckled and walked out of the library.

Kel heard a knock at her door. She pulled her nightgown over her head and went to the door. She opened the door to see Neal there. Kel sighed, "I know what you want to ask me." "What?" Neal asked putting on an innocent look." Kel smirked. "Nothing happened." "What did happen looked pretty intense." He walked over to sit on her bed. Kel bit her lip. "Look, I'm your friend. You know you can trust me. I just want to know if anything is going on between two of my really good friends." "Well," Kel thought about this for a while. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if he knew a little something. Besides, he won't stop bothering me if I don't tell him something." She looked at Neal. His green eyes were troubled. "I wonder why."  
"Well…" she began.  
"Yes…?" Neal said impatiently.  
Kel gave him a teasing smile. "He put it out there."  
Neal raised his eyebrows. "And…" he said.  
He seems tense she thought. "Does he want us to be together?" she thought her heart sinking a little. "I told him I didn't want to say yes right away."

Neal's heart lifted up. "She didn't say yes!" He did his best to keep his heart under control and his face from breaking into the biggest smile ever. "I wonder why she said no."  
"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me why."  
Kel gave him an evil grin. "Nope." Her face became serious. "Are you," Kel paused, "OK with this?"  
Neal sighed. "Of course I am." he lied.  
Kel poked her finger to the tip of Neal's nose "then get out of here so I can get some sleep." Her eyes twinkled at him. "Mithros, she is so beautiful. Why didn't I see it before?"  
He smiled and walked out of the room." Kel closed the door behind him, "Well that was interesting." and began to climb into bed.

???????????????????????????????????????????????

Cleon walked down the hall to his next class, math. Not his favorite subject, but it was bearable because of Kel. Cleon sighed. "Kel…"  
"Yes?" Said a voice behind him. He blushed and ran a hand through his red hair. Kel put on a gigantic grin. She walked up to him and much to the surprise of Cleon, threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him fiercely and passionately. Cleon recovered quickly and kissed her back.  
Cleon sat straight up in bed, his heart racing. "Damn it, that's the second time," he whispered. He fell back down into his bed and sighed heavily. Ever since he had told Kel he loved her, he had been having dreams about her. None, however had been as realistic as the one he had had the other night and just now. He ran through his head what happened in the library. He knew he was in love with Kel. And now, Kel was in love with Neal and as far as he knew, it was a possibility Neal had some feelings for Kel. "All I can do now is wait. And maybe show her just how much I love her."

&&&&&&&

If any of you saw the stupid monkey review for the first one, my friend apologizes profusely for letting her dad run wild on the Internet. I have weird friends so get used to it. :: Sticks tongue out at Amanda:: luv yal! Byers!


	4. I'll wait for you part 4

I'll wait for you part 4  
  
Author's note- I don't like how the thoughts look when I put them like this- Kel's thought  
So I'm gunna write them like this from now on- :: this would be the thought:: if you like it the other way, tell me. By the way, my hits to reviews ratio have severely dropped! Please review!   
This one is going to be a little more sad, some fluff. Anyways, disclaimer- no characters belong to me, just the plot which I hope you like so far. R/R!!!!!!  
  
(first day of midwinter break.)  
Neal walked down the squire's wing and stopped in front of Cleon's door. He knocked and waited for Cleon. When Cleon opened the door and saw Neal standing there he paled.   
  
"Hi!" Neal said smiling, not noticing Cleon's white face. "Long time no see!"  
  
"Uh… hi," Cleon said shaking it off. I mean, after all this IS the competition! "Did you want something?"   
  
"Can't a guy just want to talk to one of his very good friends? Friends are supposed to tell each other everything, right?" Neal said coming in and sitting at Cleon's desk. Cleon brushed the door closed and sat in the spare chair.  
  
"Friends share secrets. You know, whom they have crushes on." He elbowed Cleon.  
  
Cleon blushed. "well…uh…I guess you want to know about Kel."  
  
"Everyone knows you like her. I take it Kel knows too now hmm?" he said pretending not to know.  
  
"Yes, Neal, she does"  
  
Neal paused. "Why did she say no?" he asked sympathetically.  
  
"you know, you should really see Kel for what she is." He suddenly said in a fierce tone.  
  
"She's more than just some girl! She's smart, funny, determined and…insanely beautiful. The most incredible girl is willing to be with you! She wants you Neal! Not me! You! She turned me down because she's in love with you! Neal, I love her so much that I'm willing to give her to you. All I want is to see her happy. I know you'll make her happy if you just open your eyes and see what I've seen all along!" Cleon has built up to a yell. His face was red and his eyes big. Neal was silent for quite some time.   
  
"I've known it all along," he whispered finally. "Thanks for making me realize what I almost lost. I know you love her, but I love her too."  
  
"And she loves you back."   
  
Neal nodded and walked out of Cleon's room.  
  
Cleon sat on his bed and wept. He wept because he knew he had lost Kel. He would never have her. Ever. He had willingly given her up. He gave her away to Neal. He loved her and knew he had done the right thing. He felt like when Neal left the room to go get the woman they both loved, he had ripped his heart out and taken it with him. He would always love Kel. That would never change. He would just never get to experience that love with her.  
  
-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-{-}-  
  
Kel hid in the shadows as Neal came out of Cleon's room. She had heard the whole thing. Neal knew her feelings for him. And Cleon had told him. She didn't know what to think.   
  
She had been walking down the hall and saw Neal enter Cleon's room. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to eavesdrop. The door hadn't closed all the way and now she half wished she hadn't heard all she just witnessed through that crack.   
  
She peered into the same crack. She saw Cleon sitting on his bed, head in his hands, crying. Crying like se had never seen him cry before. She had never seen any of her friends cry. Not through broken bones or cracked rib cages. And here was Cleon, crying because of her. She suddenly realized how much he truly loved her. She walked back down the hall. She needed to think.  
  
2ysUR2YsUBICUR2Ys4me 2ysUR2YsUBICUR2Ys4me 2ysUR2YsUBICUR2Ys4me  
  
At lunch, everyone was oddly quiet. Even Meric, Seaver, Roald, and Faleron (sorry if I missed anyone) noticed their three friends uneasiness.   
"So…" Roald said in attempt at conversation. "who's everyone taking to the dance tomorrow night?"  
Neal smiled, "Well, I'm going to ask her tonight." He winked at Cleon  
Cleon did his best to smile.   
Kel's heart began to pound. ::he's asking me tonight. He couldn't possibly mean anyone else:: she thought happily. ::he loves me too! So, why don't I feel completely overjoyed. Sure, I'm happy but… This is what ive wanted for so long and I should be bouncing in my seat but I'm not.::  
"Cleon, who are you taking?" Faleron asked.  
"I'm not taking anyone."  
"oh, well, I know someone who would be perfect for you!"  
"really, who?" Cleon said with mock intrest.  
"Kel!"  
Cleon nearly choked on his food. He knew falron's motive behind this. Everyone knew he loved Kel.  
"Well, you don't have to go as boyfriend girlfriend or anything. You could just go as…friends."  
"Uh… I think I'll just go stag. No offence Kel."  
Kel was a deep red by now, "none taken." She squeaked.  
The conversation carried on but Kel didn't pay much attention.  
  
"Is something wrong my dove?" Cleon asked after a while. "if this is about my not taking you I truly would take such a beautiful pearl it's just…"  
"Don't worry, Cleon," she interrupted, "I understand."  
Kel, for the first time, took the names Cleon called her to heart. ::he always has know I'm a girl. He really does care about me. Those names aren't a pestering annoyance to me anymore. They're a reminder that he cares.::  



	5. I'll wait for you part 5

Author's note- sorry this took so long guys! I sort of had a bit of a writer's block well, not really. It's hard to explain. Anyways, there will be more after this so it should go up soon. No characters belong to me. R/R!!!!!!! Hi Manda! (I'm gunna steal Daniel away from you!) lol  
  
  
Kel was walking in the gardens enjoying her first day off when she looked up too see Neal walking towards her.  
  
::He's going to ask me to go to the ball with him!:: she thought, trying to keep her face Yamani smooth not letting any of her excitement spill over into her face. She let a smile grace her face.  
  
"Hi Neal." She said.  
  
"Hi Kel." He replied.  
  
"So, have you found your soon to be date to the midwinter ball yet?" Kel asked in an innocent voice pretending not to know.  
  
Neal looked a little nervous for a moment. He knew what her answer would be but it was nerve wracking all the same.  
  
"Actually, I have... Kel, uh...would you..."  
  
"Of course I will Neal!" she interrupted unable to contain herself any longer. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.  
  
Neal, quite surprised, held her in his arms and lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Oh Neal!" she laughed. She stopped laughing at the sight she saw over his shoulder.   
  
The red hair of the retreating back unmistakably belonged to Cleon. He quickened to a run and was soon out of sight.  
  
Neal put Kel back on the ground. She let go of him and stared into his green eyes. He smiled sheepishly and gazed right back at her. He suddenly began to lean in.   
  
"I'll see you then, Neal." Kel said quickly and ran off in the direction Cleon had gone.   
:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":  
  
Cleon was still running away from the scene he had just bumped into. It still hurt to see them together. ::it probably won't ever stop hurting.:: he thought. ::Why did I do this to myself? I didn't have to tell Neal." Cleon sighed deeply. ::Kel and Neal can live happily ever after and I'll find someone else......I hope.::  
  
He slowed to a walk and looked around to see where he was. He was a little ways away from the stables. He walked in quite out of breath. His chestnut mare neighed at his presence. He began to brush her letting his emotions flow into his work.  
  
Suddenly Kel ran in looking flushed. "Cleon I'm sorry..."  
  
"You don't have to apologize."  
  
"Mithros, Cleon! I still care about you. Maybe not like I do for Neal but you're still one of my best friends!"  
  
Cleon stopped brushing his horse to look at her.  
  
"Quit acting like just because I don't love you doesn't mean I don't care about your feelings!."   
  
Cleon sighed and was silent for a long time.  
  
"I know you're going to the dance with Neal. Just save me one dance. One dance so I can get my final dance with the one thing I ever truly loved. So I can dance with the moon, the stars, the heavens, and all that's in between. If you give me this I'll be able to go on with my life and find someone else that I can share my love with. I'll never love anyone as much as I loved you, but at least I'll be able to love again."  
  
Kel looked at him for a long time taking in what he said. "I'll save you a dance, Cleon."  
She turned around and slowly walked out of the stables.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
did you like it?! Review it! The next one will probably be the end but I wont write it unless I get reviews! It will be the ball scene and I know you want to read that. ::small voice:: right?   



	6. I'll wait for you...Until Forever

Disclaimer- the poem doesn't belong to me. It belongs to "ahka" I got out of the school newspaper. No characters belong to me.  
Author note. Well, this is it. ::sniff:: the end. the end of my first ever fic! hope you like it! I've finished another story and will post it soon.  
  
Kel looked at herself in the mirror. Her emerald dress rally seemed to bring out the green in her hazel eyes. She really thought she had done a good job on her face makeup. Salma had even tried to help but she didn't know much about applying the little paints Kel's mother had sent her. It made her wish Lalasa was there. She made a face at her reflection. _' I'll probably never understand why women went through all this stuff just to look pretty'._ Then she thought of whom she was getting all fixed up for. _'Neal likes all those court beauties so I guess I should try and make myself as beautiful as possible.'_ Her mother had also sent her the dress and a beautiful emerald necklace. "Think of it as your midwinter gift" said the included note.   
She began to think about what Cleon had said to her. _'He's always loved me. He thinks so much of me. I don't understand how anyone could love me the way he does. It's funny how Neal can never seem to love girl for at least a week at a time.' _Then she made a horrible realization. _ 'What if I'm just a phase too…what if he isn't really in love with me and it's just some little crush. Neal is older than Cleon, but he doesn't really know what he wants. And Cleon does…'_  
  
```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~```~  
A while later…  
Neal straightened his tunic for the thousandth time. He wished he had Kel to fix all the little mistakes but this was all for Kel in the first place. He began to smooth a wrinkle when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see Cleon. He looked very handsome and incredibly sharp. It looked as if he _had_ visited Kel.   
"Hi Neal."  
"Uh…hi Cleon."  
"Listen Neal, I really wanted to wish you and Kel luck. You have my blessing so to speak."  
Neal looked at Cleon blankly.  
"Look, you know I'll always love Kel and no one can ever change that. But, I know when the battle is lost. And, honestly Neal, I don't think I could have lost to a better guy."  
"Thanks Cleon. I'm really grateful for what you did. You didn't lose any battle. You just gave me the best gift anyone's ever given me. You gave me Kel, and I'll never ever forget that."  
Neal surprised them both by pulling Cleon into a hug and giving him a few good slaps on the back. He released him abruptly. Cleon smiled and walked down the hall in the direction of the ball.   
Neal heaved a nervous sigh. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to Kel's room. He wiped his now sweaty palms on his pants and straightened his tunic one last time. He looked up at the very intimidating door.  
_'Neal, this is just Kel. You shouldn't be anywhere near this nervous,' _He told himself.   
He gathered up his courage and knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened.  
She was breathtaking. Her emerald green dress flowed like water when she moved. It really showed of some feminine curves he never knew she had. She had put on some makeup that made her hazel eyes seem to shine at him with innocence. Her emerald necklace could not even match her beauty.  
Neal gapes at her for quite a while. She gave him a huge smile that made her seem twice as gorgeous.  
"Are you trying to catch flies or is that a compliment?"  
Neal closed his mouth. "You look…" he said at a loss for words.  
"I'll save you the trouble and just say thank you, ok?" She giggled.  
Neal laughed. He put out his arm and she slipped her arm around it.  
  
`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~~`~~  
They walked into the ballroom where many squires and maidens were already on the dance floor. The beautiful chandeliers that hung from high ceilings and the tapestries that draped the walls awed Kel. Mage lights created a romantic mood while musicians played.   
She spotted Roald coming towards them.  
"Neal!" He shouted.  
"Hi Roald" Neal said as he came closer.  
Suddenly Roald bowed deeply in Kel's direction. "Neal, you're date disowns all the other maidens here tonight. How did you manage to find such a…" Roald stopped short once he got a good look at Kel. She smiled and winked at him.  
"What was that you were going to say, your highness?" She asked in an innocent voice.  
Roald's mouth fell open. "Wow, Kel…you look…wow!"  
She laughed, "The prince is actually at a loss for words! Roald it's just me! Do I really look that different?"  
"Uh yeah! Kel, you look very…uh…nice! I gotta go." He rushed off quickly.  
"I'd say he thought a little more of you than 'you look nice'" Neal chuckled.  
"You think so?!" Kel said sarcastically.  
"well I know I do." He whispered into her ear. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.  
The musicians began to play a slow sweet melody. He pulled her close to him. She laid her head on his chest and sighed softly. They swayed to the music, Neal holding Kel like he'd never let her go.  
_'I can't believe I'm here in Neal's arms. I'm being held by my best friend and now lover. And it's all because of Cleon.' _  
She felt Neal's lips on her head.  
_'if I'm in love with Neal why can't I stop thinking about Cleon?'_  
Kel suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Neal, however seemed quite comfortable and content. He didn't notice her sudden uneasiness. Kel looked over Neal's shoulder and into the crowd. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Cleon.  
_'What!? Is he smiling?! Is he over me already? I guess no one really loves me the way I do Cl…Neal.'_  
She felt her stomach cave in and tears sting her eyes. She shut her eyes and did her best to stay calm. The Yamani face wasn't working this time.  
The song ended and Neal released Kel just enough so that he could look at her. He had a dreamy expression on his face. She made the mistake of staring into his hazel green eyes. He leaned in slowly. She closed her eyes as her lips met his. He kissed her softly and gently. She kissed him back convincing herself it was what she wanted. They pulled apart. Neal smiled at her.  
"I love you Kel." He whispered.  
A new song began to play. Cleon appeared behind Kel. Kel turned to see him smiling at her.  
"May I have this dance dewdrop?  
Kel looked at Neal questioningly. Neal gave the tiniest frown.  
"Sure." He said reluctantly letting her go.  
She turned to face Cleon. He held out his hand and gave her a warm smile. A shiver ran up her spine as she placed her hand in his.   
He held her but didn't dare pull her close like Neal had.   
She found herself wishing he would.  
She closed her eyes. Everything just felt…right. She found herself moving closer to him. The rest of the world fell away from the two of them. They had a world unto themselves. She took in everything about him the way he smelled, the feel of her hand in his, the warmth of his body, his steady breathing. She opened her eyes and looked at his handsome face. Her eyes caught his. They stared into each other's eyes never wanting the song to end. The forever they wanted never came.  
The song ended and they hastily broke apart. Cleon's hand came away from around her waist. He took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers. As his hand left hers she felt a piece of parchment in her hand. He smiled and disappeared into the crowd. She opened her hand and unfolded the parchment he had given her.   
  
It read…  
  
Kel, these are the words I couldn't tell you. They are what have been on my mind ever since the moment I told you I'd wait for you.  
_  
_

I don't have much to offer but my life,  
I can't give you anything but forever.  
There's so much I want to tell you  
Yet there never seems to be enough time in a day.  
I want to show you all my love  
Yet eternity doesn't seem enough.  
If you ask for the stars  
I'd spell your name across the sky.  
If every step I take would lead me closer to you  
I'd walk this path forever.  
If every melody I make would bring a smile upon your lips  
I'd play the melody forever.  
No amount of words can even begin to tell the tale of this newfound love.  
No amount of songs can ever be made to describe how much I love you.  
When we first met I couldn't think with my head.  
My heart just took over.  
If I ever lose you I know you will return to me.   
Everyone must return home.  
And your home is with me.  
Just remember that m heart will be searching for yours  
Until forever.  


  
Kel read the poem her heart filling with love.  
_'I love him'_  
"what's that?" said a voice behind her.  
Kel jumped and quickly folded up the poem.  
"oh Neal! You scarred me. Uh…it's just a note from Cleon."  
"hmmm…should I be jealous?" he said smiling. His eyes were twinkling. He leaned in with the intent of a kiss.  
Kel backed away. "Maybe you should be."  
Neal looked at her in surprise and confusion.  
"What!" he croaked.  
"Neal, I love Cleon." Neal's face paled.  
"I don't know how it happened but I can't love you anymore. Neal, you don't know what you want. Neither did I until just now. I want to be with Cleon. Please try to understand."  
Neal gazed into her eyes sadly. "Maybe I was just in love with being in love. You're right, Kel. I don't now what I want. I want you but…I'm not hurting like I would if I loved you. Not the way Cleon hurt. Cleon loves you for real. He's the one you were meant for."  
Neal kissed her lightly. The last time he would ever kiss her. When he pulled away he gave her one last smile and disappeared into the crowd.  
Kel looked around her and began to search for Cleon. Her heart cried out for him. She walked around the ballroom…looking…searching. The endless crowd enveloped her. It seemed like she spent forever in that crowd. But she found him.  
She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Have you waited long enough?"  
She eagerly kissed him. Cleon was so overwhelmed that it took him a moment to react. But react he did. He kissed her back with all the passion and love that was built up inside of him. Kel felt shivers run up her spine and her body fill with fire. She ran her hands through his hair and he cupped her face in his hands. His touch was soft and caressing.   
Kel broke away from him; a huge smile lit her face.  
"I love you, Cleon." She said.  
"As do I my rose. But you already knew that didn't you."  
She laughed and kissed him again. Her knees felt weak. It was a good thing he was holding her up or she light fall over.   
A new song began as they pulled apart. Cleon led her onto the dance floor. She settled her head against his chest and he rested his head on hers.  
"So what made you change your mind? Was it the poem?" he asked as he absently stroked her cheek.  
"It helped but no."  
"Really? Wasn't good enough huh?" he said jokingly.  
Kel sighed. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever read."  
"Then what was it if it wasn't the poem?"  
"It was how you were willing to do anything to make me happy. Even give me up to Neal."  
Cleon blushed. "You knew about that? Did Neal tell you?"  
"No, I was there when it happened."  
Cleon paled. "Then that means you saw me crying!"  
Kel leaned back to look into his eyes. "Yes I did. Cleon, it just helped me realize that it's you that I love. It showed me that you really love me. That it's not just some crush. Neal doesn't love me. He just has a crush on me. The kind he gets on every other girl. I got scarred that Neal didn't really love me the way you did. Then I got even more scarred when I thought you just had a crush on me and that you were over me already. Cleon, I am really truly in love with you. And I know we'll be in love  
Until Forever  
  
That's it! The End! R/R please!  



End file.
